


It's a Small World

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For /utg/</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> For /utg/

Undyne wasn’t fast enough, she sees the blow coming before Frisk actually strikes. Many would mistake the human for a child, if not for the fact his brutality bellied a horrific creature under the fleshy mask. The little monster gets flung into the air, splattering bits of flesh and blood before his body vaporizes into dust. Scraps of the kid’s striped shirt flutter to the floor. Fury boils across the knight’s face, grip tightening around her weapon. With a furious, grief-filled cry the heroine lunges forward.

It hurts, the way the lance sinks deep into his shoulder. Usually the monsters aim right for the soul in their strange little game but not this time. The bone shifts, bends and cracks while the soft flesh splits under the sharp weapon. The force of the lance has pinned the child against the grassy floor of their monstrous prison, sunk to nearly the hilt in earth. Frisk grimaces as the dew soaks into his shirt, bitter tang of blood invading his nose. The blade bites into his fingers as he struggles to pull it out, mind too dizzy with adrenaline to stop himself.

Her sharp, fanged mouth widens as her grin spreads. “I’d offer you a merciful death, but you don’t deserve that.” her metal foot presses onto Frisk’s leg, the pressure making his bone ache. “Did you know that a human’s soul can be removed by enough torture? Alphys told me that, and she’s the smartest monster alive.” Undyne looks around and shouts very loudly, even as he tries to kick at her with his other leg “Look away now, I’m going to do it.” the metal monster looks down at him “I’m going to take your soul.” she lefts her heavy, armored boot off of him.

Frisk has only witnessed the giant dark monster so far. Everything blurs as his leg throbs and suddenly it feels as though his shoulder’s leaking gallons of heavy, hot blood. Dear old lefty only screams in pain when he tries to raise it from the floor, gritting his teeth to avoid screaming. Undyne gets his attention again when the metal chest piece comes clattering to the floor. For a moment he raises his head, enthralled as an oddly slim torso appears. Her armor is thick and heavy, Frisk wasn't expecting the voice to possibly match with the body. If only she would come close enough for him to rip out her throat, underneath the armor lies nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans. Then the crotch piece falls off, and confusion taints the murderous haze to clear for a brief moment. The bitch took his arm, and he knows she won't let him live through whatever she's got in store.

A tongue darts across his lips, and Undyne steps over him. The human is tiny compared to her. As she crouches over him he begins to smile in a very unnerving way. Undyne’s legs feel like they're crushing his guts into a bloody porridge. The metal has no give, even when she grips Frisk’s hair and tugs his wandering gaze back to her face. "Feel free to scream." her hand jerks up, for a few agonizing seconds she holds the skin and hair taught. The flesh slowly gives and rips away from Frisk's skull. The human makes a low grunt of pain. "Nobody can hear you. You killed the only monster around. Did you know that?" her laughter tastes bitter.

The blue skinned monster keeps tugging Frisk's head up, every time his eyes look away. His reward has become a bleeding, open scalp full of holes. Her heavy metal gloves hit much harder than anything he's encountered. Mouth full of blood he alternates between laughing and crying because his shitty little life will end very soon. There's a city full of monsters waiting for her that can never see what she's doing to him. Every thought she has makes her doubt what she's doing, but her anger fuels more sick little torture methods for Frisk. Families ruined, dust scattering across the hellhole they'll never escape.

While the knight debates her morality, Frisk mulls over the new bloody holes in his gums and the warmth pooling in his groin. Undyne sits like a lead weight on his hips, occasionally needing to dart to his torso to press bruisingly hard against his ribcage. His shoulder's bleeding has slowed, but he's no expert on healing. The pain's become a blanketing issue, a steady hum in the back of his head already. Frisk raises his hips, and confirms the existence of his boner. His legs are slowly feeling number, and his face colder. He's lost too much blood. Undyne stills, having felt something press up against her ass in the dead of the night and with her hands occupied with scraping hundreds of lines down his arm in bloody trails.

The sound of her fingers being cleaned against her pants wake him up from the daze he'd been in. Every limb hurts, his face and skull burn and ache. Frisk's expression sours despite her standing above him and looking down to examine her discovery. It's insulting that she has to sit on the grass and lean over to examine it. Undyne patiently unbuttons his shorts and unzips them. He's tiny compared to her, and the metal covering her face completely masks any expression she has. Then Undyne actually touches him. The metal gloves are horribly cold, they kill whatever boner he'd managed to get the moment she makes contact with his dick.

Hissing comes from between his teeth and his body tenses as she fumbles with his cock. The small organ slips between her slick metal gloves and she repeatedly squeezes the head too hard in an attempt to hold it still. Frisk cries silently, shaking with rage and anemia. Slowly, he realizes just what she wants to do. She pinches the skin around his cock and pulls the stretchy layer. He jostles his shoulder repeatedly as she finally gets the skin to tear, then peels. Frisk howls with pain as she starts to skin his dick. Everything hurts and it won't stop bleeding. Shivers run up his body as she sits on his hips again, he can feel whatever triumph’s in her gaze.

Undyne's hand pushes down the jowls of her helm and smiles at Frisk. He grimaces as the wad of spit she'd been gathering pegs him in the eye, blurring the vision in it. "Finally feeling anything there? You humans are the fucking worst." she sets her entire weight on him again. "Oh, you're getting hard again, that's disgusting. I've killed a few of them your kind, I can't wait to go to the surface and wipe it clean." She reaches down and splits her jeans at the crotch, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you before you die." Undyne reaches back and grabs his cock, ignoring the squirming and the screams. Surprisingly her vagina isn't full of teeth or anything awful feeling.  
Frisk never expected sex, much less like this. Half dead and tearing up from the blood slipping down his scalp. She's slick and warm inside, both of which hurt on the raw wound that’s his penis. The pressure makes it the worst, she slips up and down his entire length like it’s nothing. Within seconds he cums, not that it wasn’t disappointing for either of them. Undyne smiles and continues to fuck him, pressing blood and sticky girlcum down against his crotch. Thinking hurts, his cock hurts inside and out.

Undyne rides him until he’s as dry as his mercy. "I thought you'd be dead by now, you’re so sturdy." He senses it coming, she leans down before dismounting "I hope you appreciate everything I've done for you. I've been eating away at your SOUL." she chuckles, but it gets lost. Frisk lifts his head as she takes the gloves off. She reaches down and presses her fingers into his skin. Suddenly it hurts more, his everything. The blood wells around her fingers as she tears through the muscles over his belly, hooks her digits in before dragging up. He feels colder, his throat has been torn from the screaming. Undyne works her hand nearly inside before she pulls upwards and out. Human guts, human blood. She can feel his soul finally crack and shatter.


End file.
